The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Dinosaur. film opens on the Tortuga with Timothy gazing at Connor's realm crystal in a case Timothy: I honestly don't why Connor still keeps this thing around. I mean he has the Tortuga now. stares at the crystal Timothy: I hope he won't mind if I gave it one little touch. driver opens the case, takes out the crystal puts on his buffer Timothy: Wow. a bright line shines and it swallows Timothy Timothy: screams in the interior, everyone hears the scream Chris Kratt: What was that? Connor Lacey: It sounded like Timothy. Martin Kratt: Let's go check it out. went down to the control room to investigate only to find it empty with Connor's realm crystal lying on the floor Connor Lacey: What is my realm crystal doing out of it's case? Twilight Sparkle; And more importantly where's Timothy? Bill: Who knows? Ben: At least we can have some fun without him spoiling it. (giggles) Thomas: Not now you two. What matters right now is that we find him. Aviva, can you get a scan on him? Aviva Corcovado: on the computer and notices a time tunnel with a small red dot in it Got him. He's in a time tunnel. Irelanders: What? Koki: But how's that possible? The time machine's still broken. Violet Parr: Maybe the power from the crystal somehow restored it. Lightning McQueen: But that means... Connor Lacey: Timothy is heading for the Dinosaur ages! Dusty Crophopper: We need to get after him ASAP! Martin Kratt: We can get to see real live dinosaurs! Chris Kratt: And we can even get some dinosaur powers there. Fireman Sam: Look, I know you two are excited, but this is a rescue. Caroline: And Timothy is in danger. He needs help. Bill: Aw. Can't we leave him there for a while? Ben: Yeah. That way, we both can have fun and play tricks without him telling us what to do. Connor Lacey: No! You two, this is serious! Edward: Timothy needs us! the time tunnel Timothy: Where's it taking me? at the Tortuga Edward: You two do as we tell you or The Fat Controller will punish you when we get back. Bill: Okay, Edward. Ben: We'II do what you say. Connor Lacey: You really know how to deal with these two, Edward. Edward: Thanks. Raven Queen: Let's go! activate the time machine and head into another time tunnel. In a rainforest like scenery, Timothy's time tunnel opens and he lands in the trees Timothy: Well, at least that's over. Where am I? looks around Timothy: Well, I look like I'm in some sort of rainforest. he hears a sudden noise Timothy: What was that? looks around then follows the noise the time tunnel opens in another part of the forest and the Irelanders come out Connor Lacey: Well here we are. Chris Kratt: Wow! A prehistoric forest. Martin Kratt: Yeah, we might run into dinosaurs to make dinosaur powers while we look for Timothy. James: Actual dinosaurs? Jimmy Z: Dinosaurs are scary and dangerous. Martin Kratt: Oh, come on, Jay-Z, it's not that bad. Percy: But what if there are carnivores around? Emily: Don't worry, Percy. Your mother figure will look after you. Percy: Thanks, mother. Irelanders and engines are confused Connor Lacey: Percy kinda views Emily as a mother figure. Thomas: How do you know that, Connor? Connor Lacey: Just a little noticeable mother/son relationship. Aviva Corcovado: Aw! "Ay, que lindo!" Gordon: What does that mean? Aviva Corcovado: It mean "Wow, how sweet.". Rodimus (Energon): Wait. Did you hear that? hear the same noise that Timothy heard Inferno/Broadside: What is that? Madeline Hatter: I don't know. Luigi: Look! step out into the open and see a lot of Dinosaurs Martin Kratt: Wow! Real dinosaurs! Chris Kratt: I know. Toby: They all look very scary. Apple White: Toby, these Dinosaurs are herbivores. Koki: Yeah. Which means they only eat plants. Henrietta: And they drink water too to keep them going. Downshift: Like you do. Toby: That's a relief. Arnold McKinley: How are we going to find Timothy in this timeline? Martin Kratt: Look! (he's spotted some train tracks in the mud) Martin Kratt: Train tracks! Timothy! Chris Kratt: Good job, bro! Marco Polo: Let's follow them! Connor Lacey: Okay. follow the tracks. Meanwhile, Timothy is following a baby dinosaur Timothy: What a cute fellow he is. then, saliva falls from the trees Timothy: Huh? baby dinosaur looks up and sees massive teeth emerging from the trees. He races off and alerts several other herbivores in the area then, a Carnotaurus bursts out of the trees and chases the herbivores Timothy: Fizzling fireboxes! Carnotaur eventually catches one of them much to Timothy's distraught and horror Timothy: Oh, the poor thing. hears a tapping noise and turns to see a single egg laying on the ground Timothy: That looks it ready to hatch. But it's got no one to look after it. the egg Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you. another dinosaur snatches it Timothy: Oi! Come back here! chases after it Irelanders and engines still search for Timothy Cedar Wood: Timothy! Caroline: Timothy! BoCo: Where are you?! the dinosaur carrying the egg is distracted and another one grabs it then the two fight over. Timothy comes Timothy: Come you two break it up. Irelanders hear the noise and follow it. The fight goes until the two dinosaurs drop Timothy and the egg into the water Timothy: Help! Help! Irelanders arrive and saw Timothy and the egg in the water Briar Beauty: There's Timothy! Connor Lacey: And he and that egg are floating downstream! Thomas: Don't panic, Timothy! We'll rescue you! Chris Kratt: Deploy emergency raft! rescue raft deploys and hits the surface Ben Hooper: All aboard, who's coming aboard. all climb in Fireman Sam: Follow that engine! Parr kicks his feet in the water and they take off catch up Timothy and the egg Timothy: Boy am I glad to see you lot. Connor Lacey: Get in Timothy. Sparkle use her magic to lift Timothy into the raft Twilight Sparkle: There we go. Timothy: Thanks. Thomas: But what about the egg? Martin Kratt: I'II try to get it. I'm the swimming brother. Connor Lacey: (to Timothy) What were you thinking?! Timothy: Sorry, Connor. I didn't know it was bringing me back in time. Why are you still having this crystal if you got the Tortuga to go places now? Connor Lacey: Well, it's there as a reminder of how I travelled back in the past. Timothy: Oh. Bill: Looks like you'II be in trouble now, Timothy. Ben: And not us. both laugh Hiro: That's enough, you two. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, guys? Joe Sparkes: What is it? Twilight Sparkle: Look. see they are heading for other dinosaurs when a flying dinosaur snatches them and the egg Percy: Whoa! James Jones: Where's that dinosaur taking us? Paxton: Uh, I'm not sure. What do you think, Connor? Connor Lacey: I don't know either, Paxton. But wherever we're going, let's hope our landing's soft. Martin Kratt: Well, this is gonna be fun. fly on until the dinosaur is attacked by prehistoric birds and is forced to drop the raft and egg into the trees Irelanders: screams Oof! Connor Lacey: Where are we? Marco Polo: I don't know. Pinkie Pie: Best landing ever! Stephen: Look, lemurs. look at the lemurs around them Kratt Bros: Lemurs! Henry: (feeling nervous) Hope I won't scare them. Thomas: Oh, don't be silly, Henry. Henry: I'm not, Thomas. I just don't want to scare them. How can I make animal friends if I'm noisy? Fluttershy: Watch how I do it, Henry. the lemurs It's okay. We won't hurt you. lemurs come out of hiding Henry: Ohh. Connor Lacey: (patting Henry's bufferbeam to comfort him) See, she handles things like her. Henry: I see but what if I frighten them with my whistle and hissing steam? Aviva Corcovado: Don't worry. We'll help you with that. Zini: Yar, what is it? Yar: I don't know. Plio, get back here! We don't know what it is! Glynn: They can talk! Connor Lacey: Just like King Julian, Maurice and Mort back at Madagascar. Apple White: That's new. Chris Kratt: That could be great for new creature powers. Metroplex (Cybertron): Totally agree with you on that one. Aviva Corcovado: We already have lemur powers, remember? Martin Kratt: Oh yeah. Connor Lacey: laughs Plio: Hi. I'm Plio. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is my team, the Irelanders. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and our pet bat, Fu Fu. Plio: It's good to meet you. saw Henry trying to be quiet by still very nervous Madeline Hatter: That's Henry. Edward: He's a very kind engine but he's a bit of a worrier. Fluttershy: He's afraid he might frighten you. Plio: Don't worry. I won't be afraid if he makes loud noises. Poppy O'Hair: That's good. Henry: Oh, well, then, there's nothing to worry about. Plio: It's nice to meet you, Henry. Henry: Nice to meet you too, Plio. lemurs saw the egg and Plio went over to it with caution Plio: Dad, get over here. approaches Yar: Uh, hi. Connor Lacey: Hiya. Yar: